


Struck By Your Electric Love

by orphan_account



Series: Merlin Episode AU's [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur feels bad, Arthur is in love, Episode: s01e01, Episode: s01e01 Dragon's Call, Episode: s01e01 The Dragon's Call, F/M, Female Merlin, Genderbending, Guilt, Hurt, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I just love this idea sorry, Injury, Leon is shook, M/M, Merlin is So Done (Merlin), Oblivious Merlin (Merlin), Pining Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Possessive Arthur, Possessive Behavior, Pretty Merlin, Protective Arthur, Sassy Merlin (Merlin), Wounds, but is bad at showing it, episode AU, homework? what homework, merlin can't even
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 12:11:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21179216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: She looked down to her leg only to see-Was that a dagger?!orMerlin gets struck in the leg by a dagger and Arthur is in love.orSeason 1 Episode 1 Episode AU where Merlin is a girl who doesn't know how to look both ways before crossing.





	Struck By Your Electric Love

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta read all mistakes are my own.

Merlyn had just gotten to Camelot a couple of days ago, and well, besides the initial shock of seeing a magic user being killed, everything was fine and dandy.

_Except it was not fine and dandy because a magic user was killed on her first day in Camelot. _

Now, Merlyn trusted her mother’s judgment, and if her mother wanted her to stay with her Uncle Gaius, then that is what she would do. But it was only natural to be a bit freaked out to see kin killed for doing something as natural as magic.

_And that poor, poor mother. _

Merlyn already knew that from that day, she would not ever fully trust in Uther’s rule. She was still undecided on the alleged Prince of Camelot— Arthur Pendragon. There were many accusations of him being a pompous bully— but that’s what you were expecting to hear from taverns anyways. There were other rumors of course— rumors that the prince was a skilled swordsman that would ultimately make a great king. Merlyn wished the latter to be true because anther tyrant like Uther Pendragon would do no good for the whole of Albion.

These thoughts were whirling through her mind as she was walking down the main courtyard.

Because of this, it wasn’t surprising when Merlyn bumped into a commoner whilst lost in her thoughts. Still stumbling, she turned around to give an apology to the man—which turned out to be a _very bad idea._

Feeling a pain like no other shoot up her leg, Merlyn collapsed with a scream. With her eyes tearing up, she looked down to her leg only to see-

_Was that a dagger?!_

There was a throwing dagger embedded into her calf, and she was bleeding— rapidly losing blood. Merlyn blinked sluggishly. Suddenly, she couldn’t feel the pain. The world around her was hazy and disorienting.

_What- _

_What just happened?_

Merlyn stared incomprehensibly at her leg; she didn’t hear the screaming around her. Someone was shouting for the Court Physician.

_Gaius? I could get Gaius, don’t worry._

Looking up to tell the commoner that fact, she was meet with brilliantly blue eyes and a plush mouth moving rapidly.

Merlyn opened her mouth, and then closed it— confused.

“Who-, Who are you?” Merlyn managed to utter, that act alone draining her energy.

The other man stared back at her, his mouth motionless, stuck in an ‘o’ shape. “You don’t know who I am?”

Was this man serious? Why in god’s name, would she ask if she had known who he was— especially when she was bleeding out.

“If I had known who you were, I wouldn’t have asked, you prat!” The words were said slowly, her mouth not moving how she wanted it to.

“Th-that doesn’t matter, I’ve been stabbed— I need my uncle. Can someone please get my Uncle here? Can someone get Gaius?”

As if summoned by her word alone, Gaius appeared before her.

“Merlyn, by gods— I leave you alone for 5 minutes!” The words were rushed, the worry in his eyes plausible.

“Uncle? Gaius, I wasn’t informed you had a niece” The man scrunched up his eyebrows, still very guilty.

“Sire, that fact isn’t a matter of importance at the moment, I need to ge-” Gaius cut off his words, noticing whos dagger was sticking out of his niece’s calf.

_Sire? So, this prat was a royal one?_

“It would appear, _sire_, that this is one of the_ royal throwing daggers_ embedded into one of _your loyal citizen's _leg” Gaius added, his tone as venomous as it could get without being treasonous.

“There should be... a reasonable explanation for this, of course. However, as _my niece, _is injured; I must take her to my chambers to get her properly healed.” Gaius, gesturing with his hands, motioned to one of the guards to take her. The guards moved forward to take Merlyn to the physician’s chambers, but-

“Wait!” The man threw up his hands, halting the guards. “Don’t-_don’t touch her._”

Gaius raised an eyebrow, slowly losing his patience. “Sire, we need to get my niece to my chambers immediately, and you can’t expect an old man like to carry her back across the courtyard, now can you?”

“Of course not Gaius, I will take her, do not worry” The man moved to Merlyn easily lifting her into his arms. Merlyn gave a yelp, her hands moving to clutch at the man’s shirt; not expecting such treatment. Merlyn’s shocked eyes made their way up to the man.

“Y-you are royalty?” The witch asked, her words almost incoherent.

She felt the man puff up his chest against her body, looking proud. “Yes, well of course. I am Arthur Pendragon, son of the King, and Prince of Camelot”

“Oh, my Lord, would you happen to know how I acquired such a wound? I wasn’t quite paying attention when the event took place.” Merlyn was trying her hardest to be respectful, knowing this was the prince.

The prince looked away, coughing awkwardly— his eyes shining with guilt.

“That would be my fault” He murmured.

Merlyn sighed, sagging against Arthurs hold, resigned. It would figure that the King's son would be exactly like his father. “So, the apple doesn’t fall far from the tree, I suppose” Merlyn whispered.

“I’m sorry?” Arthur questioned.

“Mm, nothing. Just, can I ask— how did this dagger end up in my calf, did you stumble perhaps?” Merlyn questioned, doing the best to keep her hopes up. Maybe he is good, this must have been a mistake.

“I was practicing my aim, for future battles.”

“Well, there’s quite a lot of practice you need, if I ended up with one of the damned daggers in my leg” Merlyn mumbled, exhausted.

The price showed no signs of having heard her, but when she looked up, she saw the faintest hint of a blush on the tops of his ears.

_Cute, _she thought, dazedly.

-

Arriving at Gaius’s chambers, Arthur gently placed Merlyn on the cot. Gaius started bustling around, gathering the correct herbs to make a pain-relieving poultice. Quickly gathering the items, and correcting them into a vial, Gaius held up the potion to Merlyn’s lips.

With the potion drank, Gaius wasted no time getting ready to extract the dagger.

“Ready?” Gaius asked, looking at her. (He noticed that her pupils were dilatated, as the poultice required. _Good _he thought, this isn’t going to hurt as much for her.)

“Ye- AH, GAIUS!” Gaius had ripped the dagger out in one swift motion. Merlyn jolted up in her cot, looking at him disbelievingly. “Usually, there’s a countdown,” Merlyn said, weakened.

“Yes, Gaius. There is usually a countdown” Arthur said, strained; his grinding his teeth and his hands clutching at the bedsheets surrounding Merlyn.

“Well, sire, when the patient is aware of what is happening, it usually hurts more for them,” Gaius said, staring down at Arthur.

“Yes, bu-“

“Well, in that case, thank you for sparring me the pain, Uncle.” Arthur didn’t get to finish his sentence, having had been cut off by Merlyn.

There was an awkward silence for a few moments, nobody moving— the only sound being the wind rustling against the windows and the chatter of the commoners outside.

“In any case,” Arthur started “I wanted to formally issue you an apology, my lady.” Arthur bended down and placed a kiss onto her knuckle.

“Hopefully we meet with better circumstances next time”

Striding out the door with those words, Arthur was gone.

_What a peculiar prince _Merlyn thought, laying down— ready to get some rest in. _What a peculiar prince, indeed._

**Author's Note:**

> So I just started watching Merlin again, and this time I am going to actively write fics for whichever ones I feel prompted to write about. And, yes, I will be focusing on ALL of the subtexts. Ok, I'm going to sleep know bye bye c:


End file.
